Happy New Year
by Roxy Earhardt-Myers
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Wrapping. Eric and Taylor show up at the Collins's New Year's party.


**Happy New Year**

Philips looked surprised when he went to open the door and Wes slipped past him to open it himself. The four people who looked vaguely familiar stepped into the manor carrying bags. They greeted Wes happily.

'Where's everyone?' the man in red asked.

'Oh, the party doesn't start for another two hours,' Wes shrugged, closing the door and waving Philips off, leading his guests up the stairs to show them to their guest rooms.

'Then why are we here so early?' Alyssa asked, shooting the stumped butler a kind smile. 'And where are Eric and Taylor?'

'They'll be here when the party starts,' Wes answered. 'At least, I know Eric will be and Taylor did say she'd come. They're actually the reason you're here early.'

'I talked to Taylor earlier today, she'll be here,' Alyssa assured. 'What are you plotting?'

Wes grinned at them as he opened the door to the first guestroom.

'You know how Eric and Taylor have been trying to go on a date all year?'

'They didn't seem to be making that much of an effort,' Max pointed out.

'Yeah, let's not go into that. I'm pretty sure Eric would kill me if I repeated our conversations about that. But that's where we come in and why you're here so early. We've got to come up with a plan to get those two to kiss at midnight.'

'I'm not sure Eric would appreciate the meddling. I'm sure Taylor won't,' Danny cautioned.

'They'll thank us in the end, promise,' Wes smiled.

Danny shook his head, but followed Wes and the others to the den after leaving his back in his guestroom for the night.

* * *

'Hey,' Taylor smiled when she opened the door for Eric.

He stepped into her apartment and stole a quick kiss. 'Hey, missed you.'

Taylor punched his arm with a laugh and rolled her eyes. 'Don't be such a sap, you only left for a shower and to collect some stuff from your house two hours ago.'

Eric smirked and closed the door behind him. 'Ready to go?'

'Almost,' Taylor promised. 'Just a final touch of make-up and I'm done, I've put some clothes on the bed, would you mind putting them in your bag?'

'Not at all,' Eric answered, walking into her bedroom while Taylor disappeared into the bathroom.

He quickly packed Taylor's pajamas into his bag as well as the change of clothes. A smile played on his lips at the insinuation she was fully intending on sharing his bed at the manor with him. Once the bag was zipped and dropped off at the front door, he went in search of Taylor.

'You know, I didn't really imagine you as a make-up kind of girl,' he noted, leaning against the doorframe.

'I'm not, only on special occasions and then as little as I can get away with,' Taylor answered. 'Hence me taking so long. And dresses aren't really my thing either, but judging by how well you cleaned up, it was the right choice.'

'Definitely,' Eric agreed, eyeing her outfit.

Taylor was wearing a figure hugging, strapless yellow dress with a high-low skirt. The dress was fairly plain with only some rushing at the top. The dress wasn't overly flashy like some Eric had seen at these parties, but it was far more tasteful. He, himself, wasn't quite wearing a suit, but with a dress-shirt and shoes and creased pants he looked quite handsome.

Eric caught Taylor's eye in the mirror and smiled. 'Most of Silver Hills hopes for an invitation to this New Year's party. It's quite exclusive.'

'With Wes inviting people, I doubt that,' Taylor laughed.

'The room where it's thrown only holds so many people. Even Wes's good nature is tied down by fire regulations and the fact that people like to be able to move around.' Eric shrugged.

'There, all done,' Taylor informed, putting down the mascara and turned around.

'Gorgeous,' Eric told her and held out his hand. 'Shall we?'

In the car, Taylor started nervously playing with the edge of her skirt while Eric started the engine. As he pulled out of his parking spot, Taylor snuck a glance at him.

'Eric?'

'Hmmm?'

'What are we going to tell everyone?'

Eric shot her a quick look, but Taylor was looking down at her lap. 'What do you mean?'

'This past week…' Taylor started. 'You've helped me unpack my crap, we've been on one proper date and we've only spend one night apart and decided we didn't like it…'

A smile crept onto Eric's face and he caught Taylor's hand. She looked up, but he still focused on the road. 'I don't mind if you'd introduce me as your boyfriend if you don't.'

Taylor smiled and lifted their joined hands to her lips, kissing Eric's fingers. 'Glad we cleared that up.'

Eric laughed and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Wes choked on his drink when he spotted Eric walk into the room with Taylor on his arm, looking very cozy together. Max's jaw dropped. Cole and Alyssa exchanged surprised glances and Danny just sniggered softly.

'When did that happen?' Alyssa turned to a spluttering Wes.

'I don't know. Eric took some time off between Christmas and New Year's and he only promised to be here tonight if I left him alone during that time,' Wes coughed. 'You said you spoke to Taylor earlier today.'

'Yeah, for two minutes to confirm she was coming,' Alyssa threw up her hands. 'We had all the time in the world to catch up here. How much could've happened in a week?'

'That much,' Danny laughed. 'Hey guys,' he greeted when Eric and Taylor joined their friends.

'What the fuck?!' Wes demanded.

'Watch your language, there are children around,' Taylor joked, shooting a look at Max.

Max looked outraged. Danny sniggered and threw and arm around Max's shoulder. 'She's messing with you.'

'How did this happen? When did this happen?' Alyssa demanded.

'Yeah, Wes had this whole plan to set you two up for midnight,' Cole added.

Eric shot Wes a glare, but Taylor laughed. 'Over cranberries at Christmas,' she shrugged. 'Spontaneously decided to spend it together, been hanging out all week and even finally made it on that date.'

'And?' Max pushed.

In reply, Eric leaned over and captured Taylor's lips.

* * *

'I'll be right back,' Eric told Taylor, closing the door behind them and taking a step toward the bathroom.

'Could you unzip me first?' Taylor ask, turning her back to him. 'I can manage it with some weird yoga poses, but this is easier.'

Eric laughed and unzipped the dress for her, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. He slipped into the bathroom and Taylor opened the bag Eric had dumped on the bed earlier that night. As she pulled out her pajama, her hand brushed against a box inside the bag. Curiously, she took it out and froze, her stomach twisting in knots.

'Hey, still in your dress? I figured you'd be changed already,' Eric noted when he stepped out of the bathroom again.

Taylor showed him the box in her hands and watched a blush creep up his neck.

'I wasn't making any assumptions,' he stuttered. 'It's just… I don't exactly keep them here and I didn't want to not have any in case something should end up happening…'

Eric ducked as Taylor tossed the box of condoms at him with a laugh. She turned around and let go of the dress so it floated to the floor. Eric gulped at the sight of Taylor in just her lacy yellow panties, even if the view was only of her back. The image was lost as she pulled on her pajamas and slipped into bed, smirking at Eric standing there frozen.

'You coming?'

Eric unfroze and quickly changed into his pajamas too, before slipping into bed next to Taylor. She smiled when he pulled her close. Taylor nuzzled against him.

'Good thinking, by the way,' she muttered into his neck. 'But here it would feel like a first time in your parents' bed while your brother is listening at the door.'

Eric snorted.

'But leave them in a drawer,' Taylor added mischievously. 'Doesn't mean we won't here in the future.'

Now Eric full out laughed. 'Planning a future now?'

'It's New Year's, I'm making resolutions. One, actively make time for you.'

'I'll stalk your street after work for you to come home,' Eric promised.

'Two, don't wait a year for the next date.'

'Again, I know where you live. I'd like to see you try.'

'Three, have all of your before next year,' Taylor grinned, running a finger down his chest.

Eric caught her hand before she could run it too low and brought it up to kiss her fingers. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

'Me too,' Taylor smiled, leaning over to kiss him. 'Happy New Year.'

'Happy New Year, Taylor. Whatever madness it brings, we'll face it together.'

'I'd like that,' Taylor said, setting against him again. 'I'd like that very much.'

_A/N; Happy New Year, everyone. Best wishes for 2020 with lots or updates for your reading enjoyment._


End file.
